DEADLY UNICORNS
by Jamie-Marie102
Summary: unicorns attack the FMA world...Will they survive


Disclaimer I don't own Fullmetal

Author note- this story is pure silly literally so if you were looking for something serious don't read but it is cute

The DREADED DAY

Today was the best day known to man. The day he would finally get back at the dreaded Mustang and become the victor in their daily battle of sarcasim. Today was April fool's day and he had the world's best prank planed. For once in his life he was excited to see mustang.

_And so the craziness ensues….._

Today was the dreaded day, today was the day where subordinates and others felt it was ok to prank their superiors I sighed. Worst of all Fullmetal is coming in to do his report. I can openly assume he is going to try and pull something. It just has me on the edge, am I going to walk in a have a bucket fall on my head or worse is he going to do something much worse. A shiver ran up my spine as I thought of all the possibilities. I got out of my car and headed towards Headquarters I desperately wish I had called in sick. I walked through the doors to my office and realized nothing seemed off. So for now I sat down and for the first time in my life I was glad I had paperwork to keep me from thinking of all the things that could wrong today. The day had passed by quickly it was already three. Things were quiet to quiet my subordinates where actually working something was wrong very wrong. As if on cue Fullmetal chose that very moment to walk in the door. He had a depressed look in his eyes and they were red as if he had been crying. I couldn't help but wonder what could possibly make Fullmetal cry as dread found its way into my chest. He came over to my desk and dropped his report on my desk and took a seat on the couch. Without a single sarcastic comment something was definitely wrong. "Oh Edward I couldn't see you over my paperwork" I said hoping for some reaction but all I got was silence. What the hell could have happened to Edward for him not react to a short comment? I then remembered the report sitting on my desk and began to read it.

_Dear Cornel Roy Mustang,_

_While searching for the stone we came across a lead. So as usually me and Al followed through on it only to find and evil enemy lurking around the corner. They took down Al in a blink of an eye he's…Dead._

This was the first moment I had realized Alphonse's absence. It couldn't be it is just not possible. How is it possible? I had to keep reading.

_The enemy was just so fast they had horns upon their head and magical powers. I know I sound crazy but it's true we have to worn every won in the country…..NO THE WORLD. They're coming for all of us. THE UNICORNS ARE COMING ._

_I am not kidding you. Ask Hawkeye anyone they will vouch for me they are evil creatures hidden under mask's of cuteness…that's how Al went they just were too cute._

_Love Edward Elric AKA the Fullmetal Alchemist._

I looked up from the report and broke out into laughter it was a joke Al wasn't realyl dead just a joke. That is what I thought until I heard "What is so funny about Ed's brother being dead Cornel" said Hawkeye in a sad voice. My jaw hit the floor they have got to be bull shitting me there is no way. I mean unicorns don't even exist. "I know what you thinking Cornel but its true Al is really dead and unicorns are real and deadly" Edward said sadly. "So Fullmetal you accept me to believe unicorns exist and that they finished off your brother and they plan on killing everyone in the world with their magical powers" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Yes….Yes I do" Edward said. "Why would Hawkeye back me up she doesn't seem like the type to pull a prank" Edward said angrily. He had a point their He had known her for years and she has never once pulled a joke on him NEVER! Wait so does that mean all of this is real. How the hell am I going to tell my superiors I began to panic what the hell was I going to do. "Fine Fullmetal I believe you I'm so sorry about your brother and I will do whatever it takes to take down the evil race of unicorns that killed your brother" I said. "Thank you" said a metallic sounding voice. "You're welcome" I said then it cliqued I looked up and there was Alphonse stifling a giggle. "WAIT WHAT" I said outraged. Laughter echoed throughout the office "He...fell ...for it I cant believes he actually fell for it" Edward said while rolling on the ground laughing. "An evil race of unicorns did you get that on tape Al" He said while still laughing his guts out. "Yes I did brother" Al said while also giggling. He then looked to his subordinates who similar to Edward where lying on the floor laughing as hard as they could. THEN A AN ACUALL EVIL RACE OF UNICORNS ATTCACKED AND KILLED EVERYONE EXCEPT MUSTANG FOR NOT BEILIVING IN THEM

THE END

Author note- I told you it was pure sillyness but I was bored and sick and decided to write it so R&R no flames please.


End file.
